Nos volveremos a ver
by Butterflybeautiful
Summary: Es viernes por la noche y hay una gran fiesta, todos irán, Kurt no acepta este tipo de fiestas, al ir a la fiesta se aburre pero no tiene idea de lo que pasara en esa noche.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero que les guste.

Advertencia: HombrexHombre, hay contenido sexual.

Que lo disfruten:)

* * *

Era un viernes por la mañana, en la escuela McKinley todos hablaban de una gran fiesta por la noche, todos estaban emocionados, excepto Kurt, ya que nadie lo invitaba o no tenía con quien ir, esta vez Rachel le pidió que fuera a la fiesta ya que quería ver a su mejor amigo ahí, Kurt no tenia de otra que aceptar.

Pensaba en Blaine, pero siempre se le venía a la mente aquella canción 'When i get you alone', cuando a Blaine tomo la decisión de cantarle a Jeremiah y este aceptara, desde ese día Blaine se la pasaba más con Jeremiah que con los Warblers, así que decidió volver a McKinley.

Durante la tarde del viernes, pensaba en que ponerse, aun que pensaba que si nadie lo invitaba o le hacía caso, no tendría chiste que eligiera una buena ropa, pero tenía miedo que por ir 'mal vestido' hablaran de él mal el próximo Lunes, así que eligió un atuendo elegante, un gran traje negro, ya que la fiesta era formal.

Kurt escucho la puerta sonar, era Rachel que ya iba por él.

"_Muchacho, pero que ¡GUAPO ESTAS!" _

"_Rachel, no estoy para bromas, ya vámonos."_ Dijo molesto.

"_No te enojes Kurt, solo dije la verdad y un halago no te hace nada mal."_

"_Que graciosa, ya vámonos."_ Ordenó Kurt.

Kurt vio a Finn, _*¡Vaya! Era demasiado no ver a Finn por aquí*,_ Pensó Kurt, noto que Finn los llevaría a la fiesta.

Al llegar noto que había mucha gente, que aquellos compañeros que normalmente lo molestaban se veían perfectos, como seres humanos, personas que tenían buena educación, pero Kurt sabía perfectamente que esto era una mentira, que fuera de esos trajes, solo eran personas que se sentían bien haciendo sentir mal a otras personas, era patético.

Mientras, Rachel y Finn se perdieron, Kurt no sabía en donde estaban, decidió sentarse y ver como los demás se divertían, como tenia pareja y el cómo algunos al ver a Kurt se burlaban de él.

Kurt ya cansado de sus burlas, pensaba en irse, pero para su mala suerte, el lugar de aquella fiesta estaba lejos de su casa y era muy noche para encontrar transporte, además Finn quedo de dejarlo a casa.

"_Hola, ¿Por qué estás solo aquí sentado?"_. Kurt escucho una voz, no sabía quién era, no la reconoció, volteo a ver aquel chico que le hablaba.

"_¿Disculpa?"_ algo confundido, vio a un chico con unos ojos color avellana, _*¡Cielos! Este chico es jodidamente hermoso.*_ pensó Kurt.

"_Lo siento, me llamo Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe y te vi solo y quise conversar un rato."_ Le dio una gran sonrisa.

Kurt no sabía lo que pasaba, pero aquel chico se notaba muy gentil. _"Ho-hola."_ Tartamudeo. _"Me llamo Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto."_

"_¡Vaya!, tienes un lindo nombre."_

Kurt se sonrojo, empezaba a gustarle aquel chico._ "Gracias, el tuyo también es hermoso, ¿Qué haces por aquí? No te conozco…"_

"_Gracias, auch, si no me conoces desgraciadamente."_

"_¿Desgraciadamente?"_

"_Si, ya que es imposible no conocer a un chico como tú, ¡MIRATE!"_

"_Soy horrible. "Menciono Kurt Desanimado._

"_¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Eres hermoso, Kurt."_

Kurt se sonrojo cada vez más, ¿Cómo ese hombre le decía esas cosas? "Gracias pero no estoy loco, si te das cuenta estoy solo, nadie me hace caso y dudo que alguien venga aquí a invitarme a bailar."

"_HOLA ME LLAMO NADIE y mi apellido es ALGUIEN, ven, vamos a bailar."_

"_¿Nadie Alguien? Kurt se rio un poco._

"_Soy ese 'nadie' que te hace caso y ese 'alguien' que te invita a bailar, vamos." _Sebastian tomo la mano de Kurt_._

Kurt se sorprendió, nunca un hombre lo había tratado bien y halagado al mismo tiempo, acepto la invitación a bailar, era una canción lenta, así que Sebastian tomo la cintura de Kurt y lo acerco a él, tomo su mano , entrelazo sus dedos, Kurt recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, sentía mucha emoción.

Sebastian susurro. "¿Puedes invitarme a tu casa.?".

Kurt quedo en 'shock'_, *¿Por qué quiere que lo lleve a mi casa? ¿Acaso planea robarme? KURT NO SEAS IDIOTA, ¿Quién quisiera robarte?*,_ _"Lo siento si fui directo, pero quiero estar a solas contigo. "_Siguió susurrando.

"_Cla-claro…"_ Kurt acepto.

"_Bien, vamos. "_Decía con una gran sonrisa.

"_uh, hay un problema Sebastian."_

"_¿Cuál?"_ pregunto muy confundido.

"_No tengo carro y quedaron de llevarme a mi casa…"_

"_No te preocupes, yo te llevo en mi carro, solo dime por donde es."_ Sebastian le sonreía, se notaba satisfecho de conocer a Kurt.

"_Está bien."_ Estaba muy nervioso no sabía para que quería Sebastian que lo llevara a su casa.

Sebastian le mostro su coche, era último modelo, Kurt estaba sorprendido, entro más en pánico. ¿Cómo un chico de aproximadamente 17 años tenía un coche así? No podía aclarar su mente, Kurt le indicaba en que calles se tenía que meter Sebastian para llegar a su casa, era algo complicado, ya que era de noche y casi no se veía.

"_Llegamos."_ Dijo Sebastian con gran satisfacción.

"_Si…"_

"_bueno, ¿me invitaras a pasar?"_

"_¿e-eh? Por-por supuesto…"_

"_Bueno."_ Sebastian salió del coche y abrió la puerta en donde estaba Kurt, tomo su mano para ser caballeroso, cerró la puerta, Kurt fue directamente a abrir la puerta de su casa.

Sebastian entro junto con Kurt, prendió la luz y Sebastian sonrió.

"_¡CIELOS! ¿Esta es tu casa? Es perfecta."_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Si Kurt, mi casa en muy grande y casi no llego a ver a mis padres aunque estén las 24 horas del día en casa, tu casa se ve cómoda y con un toque especial."_

Kurt vio como sonreía Sebastian. _"¿Quieres tomar algo?". _

"_Claro." _Sebastian le sonrió.

Ya eran cerca de las 3:00am, Kurt se la estaba pasando increíblemente bien, era su noche perfecta, ambos ya estaban algo ebrios.

Sebastian de repente comenzó a acercarse a Kurt, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Kurt…

"_Seb…"_Susurro.

Sebastian no le contesto y no dejo que Kurt le prohibiera besarlo, así que se acercó más y comenzó a lamer los labios de Kurt.

Kurt estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a besarlo, sentía mucha adrenalina en su estómago, que comúnmente eso se le conoce como 'mariposas en el estómago'.

Sebastian comenzó a quitarle el saco a Kurt mientras se seguían besando, Kurt no se quejó ni intento alejarlo, le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sebastian comenzó a besar el cuello de Kurt muy delicadamente, mientras hacía eso, Kurt gemía muy poco, le gustaba sentir los besos de Sebastian en su cuello, le hacía sentir cosquillas y además, se excitaba.

Sebastian dejo de besar su cuello, se quitó su saco y su camisa, Kurt lo miraba muy extraño pero con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

"_Kurt… ¿Eres virgen?". _Decía en tono algo excitado mientras le desabrochaba la camisa a Kurt.

"_S-Si…Si"_ Dijo algo desanimado.

Sebastian le quito la camisa a Kurt, lo miro algo sorprendido. "¿En serio eres virgen? Eres muy guapo para ser virgen."

"_No lo soy…"_

"_Lo eres, ¿piensas perder tu virginidad con alguien en especial?"_ decía un poco desanimado, ya que no sabía que Kurt era virgen y el intentaba llegar a algo más.

"_Si… contigo."_

Sebastian se sorprendió. _"¿CONMIGO?, Kurt, apenas me conoces y…"_ Kurt lo interrumpió dándole un gran beso en los labios…

"_Eres el único chico con el que hoy he sentido muchas emociones y me gusta, creo que eres el indicado, así que sigue…"_

Sebastian le sonrió._ "Bien… llévame a tu cuarto…"_

"_Es ese…" _le señalo Kurt.

Sebastian puso las piernas de Kurt en su cintura y lo cargo, lo llevo a aquella habitación que Kurt le había señalado, se besaban, Sebastian lo acostó en la cama delicadamente, volvió a besar su cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón y empezar a meter la mano, Kurt no paraba de gemir, sentir la mano de Sebastian en su parte sensible.

Sebastian comenzó besar el cuerpo de Kurt, su lengua bajaba cautelosamente hacia su estómago, y de ahí a más para abajo. Kurt sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba, Sebastian comenzó a bajar el pantalón de Kurt junto con sus calzoncillos, noto una gran erección de Kurt, lamio un poco el pene de Kurt, le encantaba escuchar a Kurt gemir, se excitaba cada vez más cuando lo escuchaba gemir más fuerte.

Kurt se paró e hizo exactamente lo mismo con Sebastian, ya que era virgen y no sabía qué hacer.

Sebastian lo volvió a acostar en la cama. _"Kurt, te prometo que te haré sentir especial…"_ Con sus brazos tomó las piernas de Kurt, hizo que sus piernas rodearan su cuerpo con ellas, mientras acercaba su miembro erecto para meterlo dentro de Kurt.

_"Se-Sebastian...",_ Kurt disfruto decir su nombre cuando sentía su pene cada vez más adentro de él.

"_Gimes de manera tan excitante, me gusta."_ Kurt se sonrojo más, se mordía el labio, seguía gimiendo cada vez que sentía a Sebastian.

Sebastian, seguía metiendo su miembro lentamente, aumentando ligeramente más la velocidad a cada segundo.

Kurt después de un gran rato comenzó a gemir más. _"¿Ya casi Kurt?"_ Menciono Sebastian muy excitado.

"_Si-si…"_Kurt lo dijo de manera muy excitante, ya no aguantaba, llego el orgasmo, se vino en el estómago de Sebastian, ya que la posición, Kurt estaba arriba y Sebastian acostado.

"_Oh-Oh…"_Sebastian le vino cuando estaba dentro de Kurt, eso hizo que Kurt pegara un grito de placer, le gusto…

Ambos quedaron dormidos después de esto, Kurt le susurro a Sebastian. _"Gracias… me hiciste sentir especial y me cuidaste.",_ Sebastian sonrió al escucharlo, y ahora sí, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente Kurt se despertó, tenía ropa y estaba solo, pensaba que era un sueño pero al levantarse noto un leve dolor de cintura, _*Claro… esto no fue un sueño.*_ pensó Kurt.

Rachel llamo a Kurt por teléfono, sonaba muy preocupada.

"_KURT ¿Dónde andas? ¿En dónde te metiste?"_

"_¡Cielos! La fiesta estaba aburrida y…"_ Kurt se sorprendió al ver un gran ramo de flores y unos chocolates con una nota.

_**Kurt, me la pase PERFECTAMENTE bien **_

_**en la noche, eres perfecto, lamento**_

_**haberme ido el día de hoy, tengo que **_

_**volver a Francia, ahí en realidad vivo y**_

_**solo vine a ver a una hermana, luego te **_

_**explico cuando nos volvamos a ver…**_

_**PD: Te amo.**_

Kurt sonrió con esta nota, eso significaba que lo que había pasado en la noche no era un sueño, dejo a Rachel en el teléfono y contesto de nuevo.

"_Lo siento Rachel, me distraje ¿En que estábamos hablando?"…_


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron 3 meses, Kurt se dio por vencido, no sabía nada de Sebastian, aquel chico que lo hizo sentir especial y hermoso, aquel chico que lo trataba como un Rey aunque solo una noche haya estado con él, se dio por vencido y decidió seguir con su vida.

Blaine y Jeremiah habían terminado y Kurt solo era el que lo apoyaba y lo animaba, Blaine empezó a pensar que Kurt sentía algo por él, y decidió enamorarse de aquel chico.

Kurt seguía pensando en Sebastian, busco en google el nombre y aparecía que era el hijo de un importante Fiscal, su familia estaba en las familias más millonarias de todo el mundo, al leer esto Kurt se decepciono, ya que ¿Qué chico millonario se fijaría en alguien como Kurt?

_*Nos volveremos a ver...*_ pensaba Kurt, _*¿sera cierto que el vuelva?*_, estaba muy triste, sabiendo que tal vez no volvería. _*y si solo jugó conmigo?*_...

* * *

Sebastian tenia días rogándole a su padre que lo cambiara de País, ya que, quería estar cerca de Kurt, quería verlo todos los días y si vivía en esa ciudad tendría libertad de tener a su 'gran amor', sentía que Kurt era para él, que nunca había sentido algo muy especial hacia un gran chico.

Su padre acepto, lo cambio a Lima, Sebastian estaba muy emocionado, después de 3 meses rogándole a su padre, este allá aceptado, lo metió en el colegio Dalton.

Sebastian estaba emocionado, de tan solo pensar que volvería a ver a KURT.

"_¡Hey! ¿Eres nuevo? "_Pregunto un chico, Sebastian volteo y le sonrió.

"_Hola, sí, soy nuevo aquí."_

"_Me llamo Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto y bienvenido."_

"_Muchas gracias, Sebastian Smythe."_

"_Me tengo que ir, mi novio me dijo que me visitaría y bueno, iré a esperarlo en una sala, ¿Quieres ir?"._

"_Gracias, pero me sentiría incomodo ser mal tercio y suerte. "_Le sonrió.

"_No lo serías pero pronto lo conocerás, gracias."_

Blaine se salió de la sala en donde estaba, mientras que Sebastian revisaba todo el colegio, veía lo hermoso que era. _*¡CIELOS! Padre, si te luciste.*_ pensaba Sebastian, le gustaba su nuevo colegio.

Sebastian veía y veía los muebles, las paredes, empezó a ver el techo mientras caminaba, de repente choco con un chico.

Kurt iba de prisa, veía su celular, se mensaje aba con Blaine, diciéndole que ya casi llegaba.

"_Auch."_ Kurt se cayó.

"_Oh Dios, lo siento."_ Sebastian le estiro la mano para brindarle ayuda, no se daba cuenta que aquel chico era Kurt.

Kurt acepto su ayuda y le dio su mano, al levantar su cara y ver aquel chico se puso pálido, Sebastian abrió más los ojos, estaba sorprendido.

"_¡KURT!."_ grito de emoción Sebastian.

"_Seb-Sebastian…"_Decía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"_¿Me recuerdas? Aquel chico de la fiesta…"_

"_Si…"_

"_Vine por ti, para volverte a ver, ¿lo recuerdas?"_

"_Si…"_ Kurt no podría creer que Sebastian estaba enfrente de el de nuevo, no sabía que pensar, solo pensaba que Sebastian ya no iba a estar cerca de él y que nunca volvería.

"_¡MI AMOR! "_Grito Blaine.

"_Hola de nuevo Blaine."_ Sebastian volvió a saludar a Blaine, con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de volver a encontrar a Kurt.

"_Veo que ya conociste a mi novio"._

Sebastian se confundió, no sabía quién era su novio, solo veía a Kurt… _*¡KURT!*_ pensó Sebastian y volteo a ver a Kurt. _"¿Tu novio?" _Menciono algo desanimado.

"_Si, Kurt te presento a Sebastian, es nuevo en el colegio, y Sebastian te presento a Kurt, mi novio."_

"_Mu-mucho gusto Sebastian…"_Kurt no sabía lo que hacía, trataba de parecer que apenas lo estaba conociendo.

"_Igual Kurt. Dijo de forma muy seca. "Deberías cuidar a tu novio Kurt, es muy hot y cualquiera podría robártelo."_ Sebastian le guiño el ojo.

"_Oh Sebastian. "_ Menciono Blaine algo rojo, sonrió.

"_No te preocupes, lo amo más que a mi vida. "_Menciono Kurt.

Sebastian sintió muchos celos al oír esto_. "Me parece perfecto."_ Sonrió sarcásticamente.

"_¿Pasa algo?"._ Blaine estaba confundido.

"_No, nada."_ Sebastian se retiró muy enojado, no podía creer que para Kurt, aquella noche ellos habían pasado era solo… nada.

Sebastian vio a Blaine solo en una sala, se atrevió a invitarlo a tomar un café, Blaine acepto, ya que era nuevo en el colegio y no quería hacer sentir a Sebastian solo.

Ya en The Lima Bean, Blaine notaba que Sebastian le coqueteaba mucho.

"_Sebastian, no quiero incomodarte, pero, ¿Por qué me coqueteas?"_

"_Es increíble el ego que tienes, pero eres muy hot."_

"_Tengo novio."_

"_Si no te importa a ti menos a mí, podríamos tener algo especial y tu hoy, yo hot, hacemos una gran bomba."_

Blaine se le quedo viendo muy confundido. _"Sebastian, amo a mi novio."_

"_Eso no es un imposible."_

Kurt llego en el momento justo. _"¿pasa algo?"._

"_No princesa, no pasa nada."_ Sebastian lo menciono en tono de burla.

"_¿Sabías que tienes __Cara de Suricata?"_Menciono Kurt para defenderse.

"_¿Soy una sexy suricata?"_Sebastian le sonrió de una manera muy arrogante.

"_Chicos, basta. "_Menciono Blaine.

"_Blaine, te dejo solo con tu princesa, piensa en lo que te dije. "_Sebastian le guiño el ojo y se retiró del lugar.

"_¿Qué te dijo?"._ Pregunto Kurt.

"_Nada interesante."_

"_Blaine…"_

"_En serio Kurt, no te preocupes."_

"_Bueno, no quiero que te acerques a él…"_

"_¿Por qué?, ¿lo conoces?"_

"_No, pero siento que no se, arruinara ¿lo nuestro?"._

"_Mi amor, eso no pasara, nuestro amor es fuerte…"_

Al día siguiente Sebastian noto a Kurt solo en una sala, se metió y cerró la puerta.

"_¿Qué paso princesa?" _Le sonrió.

"_Sebastian…"_ Suspiro, _"¿Por qué me tratas así?"._

"_¿Por qué tienes novio?"_

"_No soy tuyo ¿Sabias?"._

"_Aquella noche parecías mío…"_

"_Solo fue una noche Sebastian…"_

"_¿Solo una noche? ¿En serio Kurt?"._

"_No."_

"_Lo sabía…"_

"_Tengo novio, no sabía que ibas a volver."_

"_Te deje una nota, te dije que volvería Kurt… ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

Kurt trato de recordar aquella nota…

*Flashback*

Kurt se sorprendió al ver un gran ramo de flores y unos chocolates con una nota.

_**Kurt, me la pase PERFECTAMENTE bien**_

_**en la noche, eres perfecto, lamento**_

_**haberme ido el día de hoy, tengo que**_

_**volver a Francia, ahí en realidad vivo y**_

_**solo vine a ver a una hermana, luego te**_

_**explico cuando nos volvamos a ver…**_

_**PD: Te amo.**_

*Fin Flashback*¨,

"_¿Por qué te fuiste…?"_

"_No vivía aquí, mi hermana se casó el Jueves y el sábado tenía que regresar a Francia, el viernes, yo no tenía planeado asistir a una fiesta, pero me aburrí en la casa, así que Salí a buscar alguna fiesta en donde meterme y encontré aquella fiesta, era muy formal así que por suerte iba bien vestido, creo que era por destino, tuve suerte ese día de conocerte, aunque no sé si creer que fue suerte o desgracia…"_Dijo algo desanimado.

Kurt lo miro sorprendido. ***Él no tiene planeado ir a una fiesta y… está aquí por mi.*** _"¿Qué haces en este colegio?"_

"_Mi padre me inscribió aquí, yo le rogué que me cambiara de País y bueno estoy aquí."_

Kurt bajo la mirada, Sebastian se acercó a Kurt, lo tomo de la cintura, los labios de Sebastian se acercaron a los de Kurt…

Kurt sintió muchas ganas de besarlo, volvió a sentir ese 'mariposeo' en el estómago.

"_No tienes tanta suerte Kurt…"_ Sebastian le susurro, sonrió y empezó alejarse de Kurt.

Kurt levanto la mirada, estaba sorprendido y muy decepcionado por el mismo, ¿Cómo amaba a Sebastian y estar con Blaine? ¿Amor de su vida? Era Sebastian por supuesto.

Sebastian sintió que alguien abría la puerta, trato de ver la sombra, al ver quien entraba poco a poco, noto que era Blaine, sonrió y volvió acercar a Kurt hacia él.

Blaine entro, y noto que Sebastian y Kurt estaban muy juntos.

Kurt puso sus brazos en el cuello de Sebastian y lo acerco a él.

"_Bésame…"_Susurro Kurt.

Blaine al escucharlo quedo muy sorprendido, ¿Kurt pidiéndole que lo besara?

Sebastian hizo casi, comenzó a besar a Kurt de manera delicada, como si Kurt fuera un objeto muy frágil, acariciaba su espalda.

Dejaron de besarse un momento, aún seguían muy juntos. _"Kurt… te amo."_

"_Seb… yo te amo más que a mi vida."_ Kurt se acercó más a Sebastian para volverlo a besar.

"_¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?"_

Sebastian y Kurt se separaron, Kurt estaba sorprendido, mientras que Sebastian sonreía, está a gusto que Blaine los haya visto.

"_Blaine…"_ Decía muy sorprendido Kurt.

"_Pensé que lo odiabas y tu Sebastian, ¿es venganza? ¿Por no hacerte caso?"_

"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, ¿No te diste cuenta? ¿No te diste cuenta de las mirabas que me enviaba Kurt y yo a él?"._

Blaine estaba confundido.

"_Blaine, ¿podemos hablar en privado?"_

"_No Kurt, no te quiero volver a ver."_

"_Uh, eso será un problema, Porque Kurt tendrá que visitarme."_

"_No tiene que hacer eso Sebastian…"_

"_Claro que puede, soy su amor de la vida."_

"_Mientes, Kurt dijo que yo lo era."_

"_CHICOS."_ Grito Kurt, ya no aguantaba, salió corriendo de la sala.

"_Kurt…"_ Sebastian salió detrás de él.

"_Kurt… espera…"_

"_¿QUE QUIERES SEBASTIAN?"_

"_Te amo, me duele verte así, no llores."_

"_Es que te lastime a ti y a Blaine."_

Sebastian abrazo a Kurt. _"Pequeño, a mí no me lastimaste, ¿sabes que hiciste?"_

"_¿Qué?" _Kurt lo menciono de forma muy desanimada con los ojos llorosos.

"_Me enamoraste, enamoraste al gran Sebastian Smythe…"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Mira."_ Sebastian dejo de abrazar a Kurt y lo miro a los ojos. _"Yo en Francia soy el chico más odiado por todos los padres…"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque sus hijos me buscaban y yo siempre los rechazaba…"_

"_¿Por qué te buscaban?"_

"_Por qué una noche antes yo ya me había acostado con ellos y todos los padres de Francia me tienen 'miedo' por así decirlo."_

"_Entonces…"_Kurt bajo la mirada.

"_No Kurt, yo te amo a ti, me enamoraste, mírame, en vez de que tú me busques, como estoy normalmente acostumbrado, yo te estoy buscando a ti."_

Kurt sintió de nuevo ese 'mariposeo.' Sebastian se acercó a Kurt y se volvieron a besar.

Al Día siguiente Blaine estaba molesto.

"_Te odio Sebastian Smythe, me robaste a mi novio."_

"_Yo no te robe nada."_

"_¿Ah no?"_

"_No… Kurt ya era mío. "_Dijo con gran satisfacción

"_El perdió la virginidad conmigo."_

"_JA- JA, ¿hace cuándo?"_

"_Hace 2 meses…"_

Sebastian sintió celos, hace 2 meses el seguía pensando en Kurt, en volverlo a tener entre sus piernas pero eso no lo pensaba mucho, pensaba más en besarlo y tratarlo como un Rey. _"¿Sabes? Kurt y yo tuvimos sexo hace 3 meses, te mintió pequeñito Anderson."_

* * *

Paso un mes, todo iba normal, Sebastian y Kurt estaban juntos, ambos felices, Blaine volvió con Jeremiah, ya que, Jeremiah mostro arrepentimiento y Blaine aun sentía algo por él.

"_Kurt, sé que hemos estado solo un mes juntos de noviazgo pero siento que eres el indicado para mí, el que tiene que estar toda mi vida."_

Kurt se sonrojo y le sonrió. _"y tú en la mía."_

"_Kurt, sé que somos jóvenes, pero, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?"_ Sebastian se puso de rodillas, y le mostro un gran anillo.

Kurt se sorprendió y sonrió como nunca. _"MI DIOS, Sebastian, obvio que quiero ¡SI!"_ grito de la emoción, estaba muy feliz, Sebastian le puso el anillo y se besaron, ambos estaban felices de tenerse, eran felices de que nadie les prohibiera andar, eran libres.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado:) son solo 2 capítulos y esta completo, iba a ponerlo junto al otro pero se me fue la onda y bueno, aquí tienen la 2da y ultima parte:)


End file.
